The Universe
The Universe refers to the entire dimension that The Island Of Freaks and Alternate Earth exist on. It encompasses several galaxies and a near infinite number of planets yet undiscovered in the cosmos. It is thought to possibly contain other ecosystems yet undiscovered, and Alternate Earth is the only planet with lifeforms known to date, and the Human race at the date of 2017 is still attempting to discover faster than light (FTL) travel. The secret of The Universe being a sentient being A closely guarded secret that Katie and The ChessMaster have sworn to keep is that The Universe is not just the physical space they reside in and the very laws of atomic physics, but is also a sentient, omnipresent being with feelings. The Universe itself is technically the first Freak to ever have a Freak transformation, and casting an ultimate Tier 4 Detect Lifesig on The Universe itself will reveal that it indeed has its own highly resonant Universal Concepts, just like any other Freak. This is a mind-blowing revelation with far reaching implications, and a pure accident on the part of Katie and The ChessMaster as a side-effect of the Great Reset. The Universe was created with their emotions intertwined with it, such that there is a semblance of some kind of empathetic being that can understand and feel human emotions. The workings of The Universe are intricate and complex, and even the most studious ones such as Katie, Dianna, Wally, Brandon Bradinski and Lorenzo Leone have only barely scratched the surface of its complexities. To the vast majority of people on Alternate Earth, The Universe works in seemingly random ways, but everything can be chalked down to scientific principles and reproduced. An example of how this changes everything is that certain things like Luck, which is seemingly random, can be explained. Because The Universe and its atomic physics exists, there is an explanation to absolutely everything - even insanity. Interested parties The result of this is that the few people who suspect this are all in a rat race to find out more. Brandon Bradinski from the Astro Surveillance Team and Lorenzo Leone from Serendipity Inc. are both catching on to what they see as "anomalies", even though they do not know that The Universe is in fact the first Freak. Katie, being the one who was helped by The ChessMaster to find this out, is interested for scientific reasons to explore The Universe fully, using her infinite lifespan to her advantage. Dianna, having reached the incredibly powerful Tier HyperMass X by living for thousands of years in her own personal dimension using timescale abuse, found out that it is possible to become an omnipresent being, and while she is not nearly powerful enough to become omnipresent anywhere other than her own dimension, she is utterly curious to find out if there already is an omnipresent being on Alternate Earth. Because of how close she is to finding out, Katie is especially worried. Category:Characters